


Not Everything That Hurts Is Bad

by TheColdEastWind



Category: Freebatch - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, STOP! This is a Freebatch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: So bit of a lie here. Not a Johnlock,but a Freebatch. I had to tag it as Johnlock in order to get it on the AO3 feed. Forgive me.Welcome to my guilty pleasure. Full disclosure, this is a Freebatch and I portrayed Sophia in a bad light here, and to be perfectly honest I feel a bit not good about it. But then again it's a guilty pleasure for a reason yeah? Allow me to apologize to all the lovely people mentioned in my purely fictional portrayal of them. ( Not that they will be reading it, just putting it out there.) Now to all my readers, if Freebatch, is not your thing leave now. Or stay and perhaps it will become your thing, and we can all be guilty together. And for the record what follows here is copious amounts of absolute deprvity.





	

"Not everything that hurts is bad."

~2011~

 

"Martin! I came by your trailer. Where were you?" Bright eyed bubbly and sweet. He reminded Martin of candy floss.  
"I stepped out." Martin answered, suddenly very fascinated by the ground.  
"Are you avoiding me?" Why was this man so fucking innocent? Martin had to shut this down now.  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
Ben, let out a breathy chuckle and smiled to beat the sun.  
"Why? Do I smell?" Of all the questions in the world, why did Ben, have to ask that one? Why that question Martin though. Because that...was the perfect question. All last week Martin had been walking around the set half hard simply off Ben's smell. He had even had to adjust himself a couple of times, no one thinking too much of it just Martin being Martin.  
"As a matter of fact you do." Martin stepped into Bens space, seemingly angry. "You smell like cashmere, and earl gray and honey! For fuck sake what man smells like honey!"  
Ben was rooted to the ground and confused.  
"I'm sorry, it's...it's my shampoo...and...the rest...I don't know. I didn't know it was so offensive." He stammered. Was the fool apologizing?  
"Offensive? You got it wrong. Its arousing." Martin, practically hissed the words.  
"Oh. Oh. Well then." With each inflection came clarity. Ben smiled a slow knowing smile.  
"You got it now?" Martin asked after watching the younger man go through a ranger of emotions.  
"I believe I do." He seemed to stand a little taller. Martin was good at reading Ben, and he could see full understanding bloom in his eyes.  
"Maybe we could talk about this later in private back, in my trailer?" Martin saw his chance. Wait, chance? Wasn't he suppose to be shutting this down?  
"Or..." Ben was clearly pressing his advantage. "My place in Llandiff? You still have a key?"  
"Yes." All Martin could manage was a one word answer, his mind flooding with the most inappropriate, unseemly depravitly.  
"Good. I was hoping it would come in handy one day." He winked. He fucking winked. And walked away.

 

Palace Road, of course he lived on Palace Road Martin thought as he did each time he'd come to Ben's home. No other street would suit, Martin thought as he walked through Ben's, front door and tossed the key in its place. Posh boy, probably bought it on the street name alone site unseen. He would have to ask. Martin made his way to the kitchen, draw by the low sounds of Amber Runs "5 am."  
"Hello Ben."  
"Hello Martin." He smiled a little lopsided. "You caught me a tad off guard." Ben, spoke as he walked from behind the kitchen island, hair still damp and brearly dressed in a loose fitting white linen shirt held closed by a single bottom, tight white boxer briefs, long legs and bare feet, absentmindedly twirling his wine glass. "I'm a bit indecent."  
"I have a feeling that was the plan."  
"Mmm. Perhaps. Drink?"  
"No thank you."  
"Hungry?"  
"In a way." Martin licked his lips.  
"Should we talk?"  
"Cause that's why I'm here yeah? Chat you up? We've been past that for so long now." They had moved steadily closer to each other as they spoke and were now inches apart. The look in Martins eyes was dangerous, like fire you know your not supposed to touch, yet still ache to get just a little closer almost craving the burn. Ben felt his heart skip.  
Martin backed him up against island and took the wine from his hand upending it, sat the glass on the island and kissed Ben with barely checked passion. Ben, slid his long arms around Martins waist and down to rock his bottom into him by way of answer, he parted his thighs settling Martin against his half hard cock.  
"Thats why I'm here." Martin growled in Ben's ear as he pressed his body to his. Ben felt dizzy, he could taste Martin and wine on his lip, the former more intoxicating then the latter. He dropped his head back to allow Martin to run his tongue and teeth along the sensitive flesh of his throat, bitting down just hard enough in the crook of his neck to make Ben, jerk and gasp.  
"Off." Martin spoke against Ben's skin tugging at his shirt. Quick fingers undid the button and cast the linen aside. Martin spun Ben around and pushed him face down to the marble countertop, he slipped a finger into the waistband of his boxers exposing one plush cheek and pressed into him as he ran his hand up over each bump of Ben, spine, up the back of his neck into his damp warm curls. Ben shivered at the two apposing sensations, Martins hard cock pressing the cold zipper of his trousers into his soft warm flesh, and the gentle slid of his warm hand up his back. He whimpered. "Jesus Martin." He pushed back into him needing more. But the lovely contact was broken and Martin backed away. Ben turned. Martins eyes where black, his lips where wet and dear god his cock was hard. Ben made a small sound at the sight of him literally salivating. He undid Martins trouser and went to his knees, taking him whole with a purr in the back of his throat. Martins legs quivered, his stomach flittered, and he staggered a bit. "Fuuucckk Ben. Shhhit." He tried not to push into his mouth, but it seemed as if Ben begged him to. Swallowing deeper and grasping his bottom. Martin dug in hands into Ben's curls fully intending to pull him off when the younger man moaned and cast a wicked look up at Martin that nearly undid him. Plush lips dark eyes and his cock. Martin jerked back pulling Ben, away, and took a step back grabbing his cock and squeezing tight panting with his eyes closed. Ben chuckled and sat back on his heels. Martin stayed still trying to calm himself. "Our first shag will not be in the kitchen by the bins." He opened his eyes slowly. Ben was standing now, boxers half down his hard cock pinned by the fabric against his flat belly. Martin needed to be naked. NOW! Press his body against this pale beauty, take him and take him again making him his. And that's exactly what he did, until the sun brought the dawn, bringing Ben to his peek over and over never allowing him to tip the edge, watching his need spiral into near insanity before he gave him his release that thundered him to screaming tears. Ben was a sniveling mess by the time Martin was done. He'd never been more proud of his handy work. Or more in love. Fuck.

 

~2012~

 

"Come to Paradise with me."  
"But you've already taken me there so many times." Ben drolled suggestively into his mobile.  
"New Zealand, you twat." Martin chuckled.  
"Cant. I've got Star Trek read."  
"Fuck. Stay away from Simon." Ben flat out laughed.  
"I miss you Martin."  
"I miss you too Ben. When can see you?"  
"Soon."  
"And Zachary."

 

~2013~

 

"When are you back in London?" Martin asked juggling his bag and his mobile, fishing for his key.  
"Soon."  
"I miss you Ben."  
"I miss you too Martin."  
"When can I see you?" Finally getting the door open and dropping his bag. Smiling at the sight that greeted him.  
"Soon." Ben, purred and hung up his mobile.  
"Well Benedict Cumberbatch you little cock whore. Hello Gorgeous." Martin stopped in the door way to admire the scene. A naked Ben, clearly fresh from the bath, lay full out on the sofa on his side, head resting on his arm.  
"Hello Mr. Freeman you old cock hound. Get over here."  
"Try to stop me."

 

~2014~

 

"I'm getting married." Ben said as he shut the door behind him. Taking a deep breath and resting his head.  
"I'm happy for you?"  
"Yes Martin, you're happy for me."  
"Good to fucking know." Anger bleeding in to hurt.  
"Don't do this! We've talked about this. I want children."  
"Right. Why did you come back here tonight? We need to start spending time apart."  
"Maybe we do. But not tonight. Please Martin." He'd made his way to where Martin was standing, and rested his hand over his heart. Martin sighed and closed his eyes. He could never resist Ben, his sweet posh boy resistance was well...futile. He took Ben's and in his and kissed his fingertips. He opened his eyes.  
"I could never tell you no. If I could we wouldn't be here in this cocked up mess today. Come on beautiful." They cuddled together on the sofa, Ben curled up in some infinitesimally small ball pressed against Martins body, kissing occasionally and watching telly. Martin stroked Ben's curls and tried not to think about the man he loved marrying someone else.

 

 

~2015~

 

"Ben, you know I can't come."  
"Please."  
"It would tear me apart Ben. I'm sorry. I just can't."  
"Martin..."  
"Enjoy your day." The line went dead.

 

~2016~

 

"How could you let this happen! This is just insane!" Sophia was in a rage.  
"You think I intended this to happen? To fall in love with him? I didn't. But I'm here now and I'm not leaving."  
"You and this horrible man, in back allies and what cheap hotels behind my back for what years?"  
"Behind your back? Nothing was ever done that you didn't know about. I never lied to you about Martin! Never once. I've told you I adore him. What? Because I didn't use the word love you thought it was something else? What did you think was happening when I would go away with him for a week? A week!"  
"Not this! Not this filth! Benedict, how could you?"  
"How could you lie to yourself? You had to know Sophia."  
"So all this our marriage is a lie."  
"Of corse it's not. I do love you and our life together. But Martin, is something altogether different."  
"End it. End it or I will ruin the both of you." Ben was dumb struck.  
But love or impulse or foolishness spoke first.  
"No."  
"Fine. You leave me little choice then Benedict."  
The next day Sophia, was on the Sherlock set. Her first stop was Martin's trailer.

"Hello Martin."  
"Well this is a surprise. Hi Sophia. Ben's not here I think he's on set."  
"He is. I'm here to see you."  
"Really? What have I done to deserve such an honor?"  
"Apparently, fucked my husband."  
Martin chuckled. "You know people would be shocked if they knew the woman you really are."  
"Let's skip the small talk shell we."  
"Alright. So are you here to "confront the other woman?" Martin made sarcastic air quotes from his crossed leg position on sofa.  
"Is that how you see yourself Martin?" Sophie asked as she looked around the trailer as if she expected to find Benedict hiding in a corner. "The other woman?"  
"With this much cock? Hardly, it was a metaphor sweetheart."  
Sophie glared at him. She had always hated Martin right from the start. He was a bad influence on Benedict and he knew it. Worse still, he liked it.  
"Everyone sees you as the sweet little Hobbit, but that's not who you are, who you are is..."  
"A cock."  
"Yes, but more then that. You're a thief."  
"Sophia, stop being melodramatic, this isn't the theater, and I'm no thief."  
"Benedict was happy with me until..."  
"Until what? Until I came along? You forget, I was here first."  
"Are you saying this has been going on? This filth?" Martin narrowed his eyes and tiled his head to the side at her use of the slur.  
"Carful, your true colors are showing."  
"Fuck you Martin!"  
"I'm sorry Sophia, I don't do couples. Now get out of my trailer."  
"You sicken me."  
"Likewise."  
"Before I go you should know, that I plan on exporting whatever this is you think you have with Benedict."  
Martin was not the type of man to take a threat lightly.  
"And you think I would let that happen? After all these years no one has ever found us out. There's a reason for that. I am that reason. You believe I'll allow you to hurt him? No. Let me be clear. If Ben, gets the slightest bit of negative press, you will regret it."  
"And what dose that mean? Is that a threat?" Martin just looked at her. His calm disdain was chilling.  
"Weren't you leaving?"

 

~~~~~~

 

"Baby, number 2 on the way." Ben said to Martin from across the breakfast table after a stolen night together watching his expression bloom into genuine happiness.  
"Congratulations mate!" Martin smiled at a sullen faced Ben. "What?"  
"You say you love me..."  
"No. No don't do that Ben. I say I love you? Fuck Ben you can't be serious."  
"I just told you I'm having another child with my wife and your over the moon."  
"Yes Ben, yes I am. For you. Because I love you. You deserve everything. The fact that it all can't be with me is irrelevant. As long as your happy. I know what this is." Martin motioned between the two of them. "And I know what it's not. Don't. Ever. Doubt. My love. When I've sacrificed so much to prove it."  
Ben came around the table and kneeled in front of Martin, took his hand and rested his head on his knee. His voice telling the whole story of his heart. "I'm sorry Martin. I never should have said such things."  
Martin stroked Ben's curls.  
"Your damn right you shouldn't. Now since your down there..."  
Ben smacked his leg. "You're ruining the moment." Ben couldn't help but laugh.  
"It's a different moment now. " Martin said playfully thrusting his hips a tad.


End file.
